Accurately identifying visual data for presentation typically includes an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Switching between various video interfaces with respect to selecting associated video may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.